Through the Mirror of Erised
by MoonBay11
Summary: Harry Potter had no idea that simply reading Alice in Wonderland could cause so much trouble. But when he's suddenly pulled into the Mirror of Erised, he ends up in a world that makes no sense... with bunny ears. Could it possibly get worse? Oh yes it can
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, from either world. They belong to either J.K. Rowling or Lewis Carroll, and I believe you know whose is whose. Quotes and things aren't mine. Some belong to Carroll, some to Rowling and others to Disney. Also the quote Harry uses to open the wall is by Socrates.

Author Notes: I got the idea from a picture I found called '_Through the Mirror of Erised_' by ahohesensei on deviantart and it won't be exactly like the Alice books. The rating is also for later chapters.

_Through the Mirror of Erised_

_Prologue_

_"It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts…However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible."_

Advanced Muggle Studies was not a very popular subject. Very few students made up the class; only those who were majoring in something involving Muggle's. Though occasionally you get those who just think Muggle's are fascinating. Or even those whom wished to among the Muggle's unnoticed. To get close to them. To get statuses and friends. To wreck havoc from within. But this story is not as dark as it's coming out to be. On the contrary, it's quite light. It starts out in a very familiar setting…

The large, circular room that was the Gryffindor Common's was decorated in accordance to its house colors, gold and red. A grand fireplace had a staircase on either side leading to the dormitories. There were tables and chair, sofas and coffee tables scattered across the enormous room. Groups of assorted years were chatting, either about classes or gossip.

But there is one group we are more interested in than the others. This one is consisted of six students, three girls and three boys. As to be polite, we will start with the ladies. The eldest of the group was a seventh year girl with curly, sandy blonde hair that cascaded to her shoulders. She wore loose black pajama bottoms and a red tank top. Her face was slightly round and she had wide, ebony colored eyes.

The second oldest of the group was a girl with long, almost white blonde hair. She wore a deep royal purple pajama bottoms and a lilac tank top. She also had lion slippers. She was pale with a pixie face and bright gray eyes. Yes, she was a Ravenclaw, but sleepovers with other houses were not frowned upon. Inter-house-relationships were important.

The youngest was a fiery red haired girl with freckles and a round face. She wore a green outfit in the pajama variety. Her eyes were a rich, chocolate brown. She was sitting on a three seating couch with the other two girls.

The three boys were sitting on a chair and a love seat. The eldest was a tall, gangly red haired boy with freckles. He wore red and gold outfit and white socks. He had a square jaw with bright dark blue eyes.

The one sitting next to him had short cropped dark brown hair and a round face. He wore a pale yellow and blue outfit. His bright, light blue eyes were set in a round face.

The last boy sat in the single seat sofa. He had short, messy black hair and bright, emerald green eyes framed by black wired glasses. His face was slightly sharp, slightly pixie looking. He wore loose black slacks and a faded green t-shirt. He was a decent height with slightly pale skin and more on the thinner side.

This boy had done what no other wizard known to man had done. He had defeated the darkest wizard to terrorize the planet. He did it during the summer,; the longest, bloodiest summer known to wizards. The death toll had reached a frightening height when this boy had finally cornered the Dark Lord. Almost at the cost of his life, he had killed him.

After the soil had settled on the graves of the fallen, the teachers left had decided school needed to go on. The children needed normalize in their lives. Hogwarts was fixed, school started late, but now it went on.

Now that all the dark telling is done, the story can continue on the lighter side…

The girl with white blonde hair had a book opened on her lap. Her eyes were scanning the pages. So engrossed was she in her book, that it just had to be questioned as to _what _she was reading.

"What are you reading Luna?" the red headed boy asked.

Luna didn't even look up as she replied in a soft voice, "_Alice's Adventures in Wonderland…_"

The red headed boy looked confused. "What and why?"

"Ron…" the curly haired girl said with a sigh. "It's a muggle novel written by Lewis Carroll. It's a classic."

"Well, I've never heard of it." Ron replied simply.

"Yes, well, you don't generally hear anything unless it's about Slytherin bashing or Quidditch." the same girl replied.

Ron gave her a dirty look, but it was the red headed girl who said, "Don't be rude Hermione. He listens when food mentioned too."

Ron turned his dirty look on her. "You're a prat Ginny."

Ginny grinned at him. "I think it's a wonderful novel." The other blue eyed boy said, looking at Luna.

Luna did look at him. "You've read it before Neville?"

Neville nodded. "It was a long time ago."

"May I see it?" the dark haired boy asked, extending his hand towards her.

Luna looked at him a brief moment before handing it to him. The boy opened to the first page, scanning its content. His face went from curiosity to confusion. "What is all this?"

"It's a girl named Alice thinking about reading." Luna replied.

He flipped more towards the middle, reading a passage. "Okay, this is _complete _nonsense. What's the point of it?"

Luna looked at him. "To think."

He shook his head and handed it back. "How can one think if it doesn't make sense?"

Hermione sighed. "Harry, the themes aren't obvious. You have to discover them."

"If I want to read a book, I don't want to have to dig around for the meanings. They should be stated." Harry gave a disgruntle look, throwing himself back into the chair.

"But that wouldn't be nearly as fun." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

Ron snorted and leaned towards Harry. "She's crazy. Remember, she reads textbooks for fun."  
"Ronald Weasley!"

Ron's ears turned red as he turned to his girlfriend. "Sorry…"

The others laughed. "Someone's whipped." Ginny said with a snort.

The couple looked at her horrified. "Ginny!" Hermione said, shocked.

"Where did you learn that?" Ron asked, his ears turning red from both embarrassment and anger.

"Umm…I _am _a teenager Ron."

"Doesn't answer the question."

Ginny stood up. "I'm going to bed. Night all!" She ran quickly towards the girls stairs, knowing quite well that Ron couldn't follow.

Ron glared at the stairs till Hermione kicked him gently in the leg. He turned his gaze towards her. "What?"

"Nothing really. I just thought that we should also be heading off to bed. It's getting rather late."

"Ugh, please don't say you're staying in the boys dorm room 'Mione." Harry said with a slightly disgusted look on his face. "I love you both but you still haven't mastered the silencing charm, for all the brains you have."

Hermione and Ron blushed and started to stutter things out. "Of course not!" Hermione said. "I have a sleepover with Luna." She stood up, the others following. "I think I'm going to follow Ginny." She quickly headed to the stairs.

"Wait a minute 'Mione!" Ron shouted and ran towards her. The other three followed at a slower pace.

"Ron, don't shout! It's late!" She yelled back, just a mite lower, but she did stop at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sorry." Ron said softly, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I just didn't want you to leave before I could do this…" He picked her up, setting her on the floor. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Get a room!" They broke apart and turned towards the source, which happened to be Ginny at the top of the stairs.

"Ginny!" they both shouted.

The red head put her index finger to her lips in a shushing motion. "Be a little quieter! No respect for the sleeping." She shook her head in a disappointed manner.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her. "Ginny…."

"Uh oh." Ginny said with wide eyes. "I best be going…" She quickly disappeared.

Hermione smirked, and then turned to her boyfriend. "I'm sorry Ron, but I'm afraid that you might be a sibling short come morning."

"That's alright. I always rather liked the idea of being the youngest. They get away with the most."

"Hey I heard that!" the shout of Ginny came from somewhere above them.

Hermione gave Ron a quick peck on the lips and headed up the stairs. "Good night everybody."

Ron smiled and turned to the rest of the group who were only a few feet away. "Night." He headed up his stairs.

Harry rolled his eyes, heading towards the stairs. "Really…"

"Harry." He stopped on the bottom step, turning to Luna.

"What?"

The blonde held out her book. "I think you should read it."

"Why? It's nonsense."

Luna smiled softly. "Maybe you need a little more nonsense in your life Harry."

Harry shook his head. "My life is fine."

"That's not what she's saying!" Neville said, defending Luna.

"Not you too Neville! Merlin, you two worry too much! I just don't like to read. Can't you respect that?" Harry said exasperated. They both gave him an unreadable look. "Fine! If I take it and read it, will you leave me alone?"

"Maybe." They said in unison.

Harry took the book from Luna hands and shook his head at them. "Sometimes you two weird me out."

"I know." Neville said.

"That's alright." Luna replied softly at the same time.

"Good night you two." Harry said, heading up the stairs and waving his hand with the book in it. "See you later."

"Night." they said in unison once again.

After Harry had been out of sight for a minute or so, Neville turned to Luna. "Why did you insist he read that book?"

Luna shrugged, a secretive smile gracing her lips. "Nothing you need to worry about."

Neville smirked. "Sometimes you worry me."

"How would I do that?" Luna smiled innocently, while heading up the girls stairs. "Good night Neville. Don't let the Nargles bite."

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

The seventh year boys' dormitory was half circular stone room with five four-poster beds, a trunk to each at the end of the beds and a nightstand next to the head. There was one window and another door leading to the bathroom. All the red velvet curtains were closed, the gold color tassels dangling. It was nearing two in the morning of the Scottish wizard school when one of the curtains was pushed aside. A hand groped out, searching for something and in the process knocking a book to the floor. The pale appendage grabbed a pair of glasses, disappeared once again into the darkness of the bed, before returning, this time taking a wand. There was a slight groan and a set of legs clad in black dangled over the bed, setting bare feet into a pair of slippers. The bed made barely a sound as the young man stood up, the almost gone moon practically giving no light. He walked silently towards his trunk, not needing light to find what he was looking for. The boy kneeled down and pulled out a simmering cloak that he quickly wrapped around himself, making him disappear. A few seconds later and the book disappeared. Invisible and silent footsteps made their way towards the door that seemed to open without any assistants. It closed just as quickly as it was opened and steps walked down the stairs.

The invisible boy made it to the bottom steps and through the dark commons room, opening the portrait and dashing down the halls. He went up and down, left and right, this way and that, seeming to those, if they could see him, that he had no idea where he was going.

Finally a door in a dusty, forgotten hall was opened and closed, revealing an even dustier and more forsaken storage room. A shelve with empty jars was pushed aside and a soft male voice whispered, "Be as you wish to seem." The wall opened silently.

Soft footfalls walked into a decent sized room that source of light seemed to be a soft glow coming from the walls. The only things in the room were three benches and a tall objected covered in a sheet. One of the benches was cracked, one was missing a leg and the other brightly polished. The wall closed silently behind the transparent figure. With a soft 'whoosh' the invisible-making clothe fell to the floor. In the soft glow, the young man almost looked ethereal. Pale skin shimmered whiter, pixie featured more fae like. His black hair seemed darker and his almost perpetual frown sharper. Dark green eyes glanced around the room landing on the covered object. Quickly he walked over and tugged the cloth down.

A large gold framed mirror was revealed. The boy blinked. "Achoo! Bloody hell…" he muttered as he rubbed his nose on his shirt, then rubbed his eyes with his hands. "Dust…you think someone would come up with a spell for that…Oh wait, they have." He glared briefly at the offending cloth. "Obviously no one cares that much about you."

He then glanced up at the mirror. The glass was smooth and dust free. The gold glittered with whatever light was coming from the walls. He looked at the very top and read the inscription: "_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_."

"I bet if someone just walked quickly by you, you could pass for an ordinary mirror." He ran a pale hand over the glass, still not standing fully in its view. "_I show not your face but your hearts desire_…tell me, what's my hearts desire now? Is it still having a family that loves me? I nearly have that now. Is it that I want my heart to be a little purer? Not going to happen…" he said softly, walking around the back of the mirror to the other side. "Or maybe now my great hearts desire is to never know." He turned away from the mirror and walked to the cracked bench, which was closes to the mirror. He sat in front of it. He could see his reflection from his spot, but he quickly looked away. He had no desire to see what his heart wanted, because first, he needed to figure out if he hadn't lost it somewhere in the battle. He quickly got comfortable and pulled the book out of his back pocket. "_Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_" was written in a pretty script across the front. "I suppose I'll read this now."

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Time passed. Whether it was hours or a nighttime was uncertain. Time could, however, be measured in pages read. One book was finished and the second a quarter of the way done. The young man yawned, half his body invisible because he had wrapped himself with the cloak. He set the book aside, leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

There was silence for the longest time. He rolled his head. Suddenly there was a tapping sound. Harry sat up quickly, wand in hand. He looked around seeing nothing. He laid his wand on the floor and closed his eyes again, leaning back. Another few moments and there was tapping again. Harry sat up slowly. "What the bloody hell?" he muttered. The room was empty except for him, three benches and the mirror, but the rapping came again, more insistently. He growled a little and stood up. "Holy Merlin, what is knocking? I'm trying to take a nap."

He walked the room, listening to the walls. There was no knocking, not even at the entrance. "I'm finally losing my mind." he muttered and walked back to the bench to pick up is book and cloak. The knocking came again and he looked up at the only thing he hadn't checked: the mirror. "Oh, hell no." Harry walked slowly to the mirror, looking at the frame, only glancing at the glass. When he stood right in front of it he was still looking at the frame.

There was a loud knock and he glanced. They only thing he saw before it all went black was a pale hand reaching through the glass.


	2. Becoming the White Rabbit

Disclaimer: Same as before, but with little hints of other fairytales that should be disclaimed. And yes, if you look for the picture, Harry will be wearing the same outfit because it's just so cute!

Author Notes: Thank you for the reviews and alerts! I'm sorry for not updating quicker…it's just that I get distracted quite easily…besides it actually took me eleven months to write the first chapter, so I'm trying to be better. I think chapters six and seven may be my favorites, when I get to them.

Through the Mirror of Erised

Chapter One

Becoming the White Rabbit

"_Dear, dear! How queer everything is today! And yesterday things went on just as usual. I wonder if I__'__ve changed in the night? Let me think: was I the same when I got up this morning? I almost think I can remember feeling a little different. But if I__'__m not the same, the next question is __'__Who in the world am I?__'__ Ah, that__'__s the great puzzle!_"

_Ribbit_

Harry twitched.

_Ribbit_

Harry tried to brush the noise maker away without opening his eyes.

_Ribbit_

He could have possibly ignored the sound as a figment of his imagination if it wasn't so insistent. Really, what was he doing dreaming about frogs anyways? Couldn't his mind have supplied him with something better?

Harry opened his emerald green eyes and was greeted with a rather large frog on his chest. He gave it a perplexed look. What in the world is a frog doing in the dorm room? "Trevor?" he asked, wondering why Neville's toad was busy taken up residence on his chest.

A pink tongue flicking out was his reply. He was just about to swat the toad when a set of pale, delicate hands with the nails painted blue appeared in his line of sight. The long fingers wrapped around the greenish-brown lumpy body and pulled him off his chest. "Now, now" a soft, familiar female voice said. "I don't believe he's your prince charming."

Harry blinked and sat up slowly, looking up at the blonde. "Luna?" he asked incredulously. Indeed it was Luna Lovegood, but she was no longer in either pajamas nor was she in the school uniform. Instead, she was wearing a calf-length cobalt blue dress with bronze ruffles underneath, poofing it out. The sleeves poofed out and were tied with little ribbons a little below the shoulders. The apron she wore was bronze also, round at the bottom and reached above where her thighs should be and tied in the back with a big bow. The long socks that disappeared underneath her skirt were blue and bronze striped, her shoes were a plain black. Her long, pale blonde hair was pulled out of her face with a blue ribbon. Harry watched in confusion as Luna lifted the frog to look him in the eyes. "I believe the lady you are looking for is wearing hearts. See if she'll kiss you." Luna than set the toad on the ground gently and it hopped away. When she straightened, she glanced at Harry. "Hullo there, White Rabbit."

"What are you talking about Luna?" She simply smiled and patted her head. Harry followed suite and was meet with something fluffy that wasn't there last night. "What the hell?" he muttered as he tugged whatever it was into his line of sight. In the confines of his hands was a long, white rabbit ear. He patted the other side of his head frantically with his other hand and tugged the matching ear down. He pulled hard and winced when pain laced through his head. "Oh Merlin, they're attached." There was giggling and he glanced up at Luna, who was covering her mouth with her hands. "Luna…"

"Of course they're attached…you're the White Rabbit, Harry."

"No I am not. And what does that even mean?" he snapped. "I don't know what's going on! I was in the dorms!"

"No you weren't."

Harry stared at her with green eyes. "Okay, I wasn't. I'll ignore the fact that it's creepy that you know that I wasn't, but that doesn't explain why I have _bunny ears_!" he said desperately, tugging the soft ears down.

"Look around you Harry." She said, holding her arms out to encompass the whole of the room. Harry blinked and looked around slowly, his eyes widened at the sights that befell his vision. It was certainly not the little dusty stone room with three benches and a mirror. It was a round room, checkered black and green on the left, which faded to white and red on the right. A set of velvet purple curtains were the only thing that adorned the walls. He glanced up and saw that it was a tunnel leading up till darkness. Then he glanced down and noticed that the floor was a mosaic of different colored tile pieces. That was also when he noticed that not only did he have bunny ears, but his wardrobe had changed.

Harry scrambled to his feet and glanced down. He wore black slacks and black dress shoes, about the only thing he was wearing that he didn't mind. His upper half was clothed in three layers. First was a long sleeved, white dress shirt. Over that was a black and white checkered vest with green buttons up the front. The last layer was an emerald green over coat that seemed a little small, neither buttoning in the front nor reaching in length past his mid-ribs. Even a green bowtie adorned his throat. All and all, he supposed, it could be much worse.

"That's a cute tail Harry. Is that attached too?"

His eyes widened in horror as his arms flew behind his back and he grabbed a handful of fluff. He glanced around his back and tugged at the abomination of white fur. He pulled harder and felt pain shoot up his back. "Oh hell no! I'm a bloody bunny."

"Or rather, a Harry hare."

Harry turned his eyes at the blonde, who looked contemplative with her finger on her pointed chin and her gaze looking up at the never ending tunnel. "Or perhaps a ravishing rabbit? No, no, that just won't do…ridiculous rabbit? Ah, perhaps that might…"

"Luna…" Harry's voice was low and sort of menacing.

She blinked, as if coming out of deep thoughts, and turned to meet his gaze. "Hmm?'

"This is all your fault."

Luna gave him a confused look. "How? I'm not to one who pulled through the mirror."

Harry gave her a blank look. A few moments later, last night came rushing back to him. The tapping, the mirror, the pale hands…he looked around. "Where exactly is 'here'?"

Luna smiled brightly. "You're in the land behind the mirror's…A reflection of your life. All things are backwards, nothing is quite what is seems. Things are bound not to make sense but it's perfectly logical. All those we meet, Harry, will be those you know but not in the way you use to know them. In other words, you're in Wonderland."

Harry nodded rather skeptically. "Uh huh…how about you just send me back and I blame this all on reading?"

Luna pursed her lips in thought, before slowly shaking her head. "No, I don't believe that is quite what you are supposed to do."

"So, what you are saying is that I have to prance around Wonderland," this was said in a rather sarcastic tone, "with a bunny ears and a tail," he tugged on an ear and pointed at his tail, "meeting people I know till I find out exactly _why _I'm here." He threw his arms in the air before they settled across his chest.

"Oh no, I know why you're here."

A deadpanned look crossed his face. "Excuse me?"

The blonde nodded rather sagely. "I know why you came here."

"I didn't come here…" Luna gave him a look. "Well, not willingly." The blonde simply nodded and stared at him. "Well."

"Well what Harry?"

Harry nearly growled. "Why the bloody hell am I here?"

"That's rather obvious Harry." Luna said softly, taking a step towards him.

"How is it obvious?"

A slow smile crossed the Ravenclaw's face. "You're here to find your date."

"A date?" Harry asked, confused. "I don't need a date."

Luna shook her head, her slight heels clacking on the titled floor as she moved even closer to him. "When's the last time you had a date Harry?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at the advancing woman. "It's none of your business."

"Well, it is obviously someone's business. Why else would you be here?" she asked simply, coming to a stop by his side.

The White Rabbit looked down at her with narrowed eyes. "I don't know why I would be here. I didn't ask to be here. I rather be in bloody Potions or Slughorn's bed than here. And I swear to Merlin, you pull my ears, I won't be held responsible for what I do to you."

Luna stuck out her lower lip. "Spoil sport." She gave a breathy sigh and walked a few paces away from him. "Well Harry, you have only a few options."

"Which are?" He asked turning to face her.

She cocked her head to the side, as it listening, while her blonde hair cascaded to one side. "You may stay here, waiting till eventually someone tires of you and you may go home. That may take a while." Her head moved to the other side, a small, secretive smile on her face. "Or you may walk through those violet curtains and find your date. Which you are already late to, by the way."

Harry put his hands on his hips and glared at her. "I want option three?"

Luna gave him a look that suggested she thought he might be a little slow and she didn't know the polite way to tell him. "Option three?"

"Yeah, you press a button or shove me through another mirror and I go home and pretend this was all a freaky nightmare brought on by reading." Harry answered cheerfully.

Luna shook her head. "No. That's too easy Harry." He opened his mouth to say something, when she continued. "The clock is ticking Harry. Aren't you just a little curious to who kidnapped you?"

Harry shut his mouth with a click. Truthfully, if he could get over the bunny ears and the tail, he would be curious. Finding this date didn't seem all the dangerous, not compared to all the other 'adventures' he had had in the past. And besides, it shouldn't be too hard. If all he had to do was find a person, ask why the hell they wanted a date so bad that they brought him _here_, than he could do it. "Alright Luna. I think I can do this."

Luna nodded. "I thought you might." She turned and headed towards the curtains. She stopped and pulled a gold cord. The curtains parted, revealing a large black hole. "Then, you may start."

Harry swallowed. He could do this. Slowly, he walked to the entrance or an exit, whichever it may be. The White Rabbit stopped and stared into the dark void. He glanced to his side. "Are you coming with me?"

Luna smiled. "If you want."

"Yes please."

She nodded and stepped through the door. All Harry had to do was follow. But why was it suddenly, as he stepped over the line between light and dark, that he got the feeling like this wasn't going to be like anything he was expecting?


	3. The Room of Doors

-1Disclaimer: Same as before

Author Notes: Harry might sound too angry in this, but I think it's mostly from annoyance at his predicament. I'm not really sure I'm writing Harry correctly. And I'm going to try to update this once a week, along with my other story, till it's done. Then I'm pretty sure I'm never going to write a multi-chapter story again. Sorry it's taken me so long to update.

Through the Mirror of Erised

Chapter Two

The Room of Doors

"_No, impassable. Nothing's impossible."_

They walked through the darkness for what seemed like an eternity. Harry couldn't see a thing, not Luna bright blonde hair nor his rather pale hands. He knew they were going somewhere, his boots making a thumping sound while her slight heels made a clicking noise against the tiles. Harry could admit he was slightly…worried about the situation he found himself in, but he wasn't about to reach out for her hand.

Just as he was contemplating accidentally speeding up and bumping into the young woman in front of him, a light came out of no where and blinded him. "Bloody hell!" the British school boy swore, his hands coming up to shield his eyes.

"What's wrong Harry?"

Harry blinked away the spots and narrowed his eyes at the Ravenclaw. Luna was standing at what he assumed was the end of the horribly dark tunnel, holding a curtain back, letting the eyeball searing light flood the tunnel. "Just warn me next time you're going to blind me." he snapped and took a few steps out of the hallway. He rubbed his eyes for good measure before looking at the room.

It was round and on the rather smaller side. There were six doors in all, if he wanted to include the curtain behind him. They all were of human size but varied in color and style. One looked like it had come off the hinges of a red barn while another looked it had come from the dungeons. The third looked like a sliding Japanese screen, sakura flowers and branches painted on in such details the he swore he saw a butterfly wings flutter. Two others looked vaguely similar, except the handle on one looked more varnished than the other. The last was any normal bright blue British door, with the large handle right in the middle. The rest of the room was made of gray, drab stone and the floor looked like the wall.

Harry walked farther into the room, glancing up at the rounded ceiling with a chandelier hanging from the top. He heard footsteps and turned to see Luna stepping away from the curtain. The velvety blood red curtain fell back into place. She walked up to him and smiled. "What to do next, White Hare?"

Emerald eyes blinked behind wire rimmed glasses. "I don't know."

Luna cocked her head, her hair falling to the side to reveal ears pierced with bronze studs. "Don't you?"

Harry looked around. "I assume we try the doors." Luna just shrugged and the Gryffindor took that as a yes. He stepped passed her, his hand going to the handle on the British door. It wouldn't budge. The bunny eared boy sort of pouted at it before heading to the next one. The Japanese screen looked flimsy and he had high hopes for it, but alas, it too would not move. Harry started to get a bad feeling as he stepped to the next one, the less varnished wooden door. The round handle felt cool under his hand and by the time he was done tugging on it, it was warm. The next door was the barn, and by now he was getting desperate. The wooded handle had the audacity to fall off the door. The dungeon door was next. Harry even thought that it would be okay if it lead to Snape's bedroom and he walked on him doing something permanently scarring. But it was not to be. The door jangled as if there were chains on the other side holding it shut.

Harry's last hope was the more varnished dark wooden door. He barely breathed as he stepped to it, wrapping his fingers around the long handle. He tugged it down. It didn't click. He tugged it up. It didn't click. Harry glared at it a long moment before tugging it up and down, hoping that if he didn't give up it would open.

Eventually he did give up. He stepped away towards the middle to stand next to the silent Luna. Harry gave each door an evil green glare. "What do we do now?" He crossed his white clothed arms over his checkered vested chest.

"Well," Luna said, her voice floating through the small space. "You haven't tried all of them."

Harry swung his head to look at her, his rabbit ears swaying with him. He didn't think she warranted an answer, but did receive an eyebrow raise. She blinked her wide blue eyes at him. Her eyes turned and Harry followed with his own. They were both now staring at the dark red curtain they had come through. "No, I'm not going back that way, unless I get to go home." Harry said, his hands falling to his side.

"But if all the other doors are locked, that must be the way we have to go." Luna said, looking to Harry as if she actually believed her flawed logic.

"But that is the way we just came!" Harry said, his hands now going to his head. He was expecting a handful of hair, but instead got a fistful of fur. A frustrated growl escaped his throat. "Fine." He stomped his boot clad feet to the curtain. He pulled the curtains hard, the cloth making a disagreeable sound. He was expecting a dark void, but instead there was stone. All the annoyance flowed from his body as he reached out a hand. The stone was cold. When he pushed on it, it wouldn't budge. "That does us…" He trailed off as blonde hair came into view and then vanished. Harry looked down at Luna who was kneeling. Harry knelt down next to her.

There was another door. The only problem was that it looked like only Crookshank could fit through it. The dark haired boy sighed, leaning his head against the cool stone. "This doesn't help either." He turned his head to see Luna was now looking behind them. He turned his head to look too. "Bloody hell." Harry stood up and headed towards the center of the room. Where there had once been nothing, now stood a small round top glass table. When he stood next to it, there was a wooden box with gold trim jewelry box.

The Gryffindor heard the blonde approach. "Do you know what's inside?"

"Perhaps hope." Luna said, her hand reaching out towards the golden clasp. Harry pale hand reached out and wrapped around her even paler wrist.

Luna's bright blue eyes turned to stare at Harry. He let go, his hand falling back to his side. "Should we really open it?"

"You did say you would try Harry." Luna said, waving her hand at the box. Harry didn't bother to say that he was coerced into agreeing to this madness, but instead lifted the latch on the front. It opened easily, so all he had to do was open the lid. With his bottom lip between his teeth, he flipped the lid open. Inside was pink and cushion and held two cookies and a vial. The cookies looked like plain sugar cookies with the blue sugar sprinkles spelling out "Eat Me", while the vial was clear liquid inside a hourglass shaped bottle. It was labeled "Drink Me."

The young man just stared at the contents a moment. "Well?" Luna said, leaned her head on his should a moment. "Aren't you going to eat it?"

Harry turned his emerald stare to Luna, who moved away. "I don't really want to eat something that seems so inclined for me to do so."

The blonde gave him a long blink. "But what else are we to do?"

"I don't know," Harry said, taking a step backwards too, his hands going to his waist. "Not eat the poisoned cookie?"

She shook her head, a small frown gracing her lips. "Too sensible." She muttered. The Ravenclaw looked between the box and the white rabbit. "What to do, what to do? Nothing to do but what to do." And she reached out a hand and before Harry could stop her, she had grabbed a cookie and taken a bite.

Harry looked at her in horror. "Why?" he said as the young woman in blue and bronze was once a normal sized person then suddenly a girl the size of a Barbie doll. Harry stared down at her. He was afraid to move in fear that he would step on her and squash her. "What do we do now?"

The little Luna scurried past his shoe and made the long trek to the small door. Harry followed slowly behind. It didn't take him nearly as long as Luna, so he stooped down and leaned on his haunches till the blonde made it. He watched as she reached up and jumped trying to reach the door knob. Harry rolled his eyes and put a hand on top of the door knob. The doll sized Luna took quite a few steps back as he jangled the handle. "Ha. It's locked too." He looked down at the girl. "You ate the shrinking cookie for nothing."

The small figure made a waving motion with her hands. Harry followed the direction. "You think the table will be of help?" He stood up, careful not to step on her, and walked to the table. "I suppose we could smash the door in with it." When he got there, the box was still there with the cookie and the vial, but there was also a brass key next to it. "This is getting ridiculous."

Harry shuddered, realizing he sounded like Hermione there. Just to prove he wasn't, he grabbed the cookie and the key. As he took a step away, he looked back and shrugged. The vial might as well go with them. He picked it up, the clear liquid swishing back and forth as he shoved it in his breast pocket.

Only a few steps forward as he was at the door again. He leaned down. Luna was still there, waiting patiently by the door. Harry inserted the key and turned it. The moment the door swung open, a large wave crashed through. Harry jumped up and away. The water seeped in quickly, raising higher and higher. "Luna!" he shouted, looking around madly, trying to find the small figure. She was no where in sight. "Damn it." He lifted the cookie and took a bite.

For a few breaths, it did nothing. Then suddenly it felt like the world was spinning in his head and he was falling. The next moment he was shrinking and the water was getting higher. It was when he was half way done getting smaller that the wave knocked him over and he was being dragged out through the door into another black abyss.


	4. Two Times the Nonsense

-1Disclaimer: Same as before and I don't own the quotes Tweedledee and Tweedledum say nor the joke Harry tells. I also don't claim their outfits. They're based off the movie and the picture from the prologue.

Author Notes: Truthfully, I don't like nonsense literature. It hurts my head. That includes Alice in Wonderland. But I like the concept of it.

Through the Mirror of Erised

Chapter Three

Two Times the Nonsense

"_Wherever you come near the human race, there's layers and layers of nonsense…"_

–_Thornton Wilder 'Our Town'_

Harry's mouth filled with salty water as the wave dragged him out the door. He continued to have this odd vertigo feeling, though he was no longer sure if he was shrinking or if he was drowning. The waves dragged him under and up till he lost track of time.

When he tried to shout for Luna, he nearly bit his tongue off. Harry thought perhaps if he did bite his tongue off, he could trade it for fins. At least then he could stop being pulled under and find Luna. Of course, what kind of creature would he be then? A wizard, a rabbit and a fish?

The Gryffindor broke through the top and blamed his odd trains of thoughts on lack of oxygen. He took deep breaths, trying to see through the unending darkness. The White Rabbit could feel the current taking him under again and tried to prepare by taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. As the warm water washed over his head, he felt something brush against his leg. His eyes opened on instinct and realized the water didn't burn. However, it was just about as dark underneath as it was above.

The dark haired boy saw a black outline coming closer. It brushed his hand. Harry jerked way, the scales scrapping at his bare hand. He tried swim away, against the current, swearing up and down that he did not want to trade his voice for fins. It didn't matter, as something wrapped around his waist and pulled.

Harry was dragged till he thought he couldn't hold his breath anymore. This was to much like the Tri-Wizard tournament, except he had no idea what it was or if he was going to make it. When he was about to give up, he felt something go under him. A few seconds later, the water was receding.

His lungs burned as he coughed the water he breathed in. Harry couldn't see, his hair and bunny ears draped in his face. Once he stopped coughing, he still had a strange sensation that he was moving. He sat up, pushing those long, fluffy ears out of his eyes. What greeted him was the strangest thing yet.

Harry Potter was on an island. More specifically, he was on the shoulders of a mermaid who was running in circles around said tiny spot of sand. What was even more odd was that she wasn't the only creature. There was a creature that looked like it could have been spawned for the Giant Squid, except that it was much to small. In front of that was a toad, hopping quite fast for its small legs.

Before he could see more, the wave washed over them again. Harry grabbed for the nearest thing, his hands tangling in the seaweed like hair of the mermaid whose shoulders he was riding. The water was over them for only a moment before it disappeared again, leaving Harry to sputter and push hair from his face again.

"Hello White Rabbit! Enjoying your ride?"

Harry glanced to the opposite side, his gaze going over a shining sea monster that he could only assumed came from the Loch Ness and a slightly smaller giant spider who looked like it got caught in the drain. And there was Luna, her blue dress soaked, riding on the back of a Hippogriff. She was grinning from ear to ear. A few strands of her blonde hair stuck to her face, but the rest was pushed back by her bow.

"Are you alright Luna?" Harry shouted, for no particular reason. They weren't that far apart but it felt like a great distance.

He saw that she opened her mouth to answer but another wave washed over them. Harry held on for dear life till the stronger wave disappeared. When he had cleared his vision, he saw that they had lost the spider and the toad. He glanced to Luna who was still smiling, though now in front of her. Harry craned his neck to see behind him and saw that Hagrid had joined the game. The half-giant was dressed as he always was, though his large jacket looked like it weighed three times more than it normally did. He looked out to the sea and suddenly realized that he could see. It hadn't dawned on him that it was no longer dark, but as if the sun had suddenly risen to noon time.

The Gryffindor shook his head. This made no sense. But he did know that he had no desire to drown here. He looked back at the half-giant. "Hagrid, could Luna and I borrow your umbrella?"

Hagrid smiled at him and nodded. "No problem 'Arry." With that, he opened the umbrella with a flourish, the pink material spreading out. He turned it upside down and held it out to Harry. "Jump on." Harry didn't need to be asked twice and jumped from the back of a mermaid into the bouncy material of a large umbrella.

Suddenly, the world was moving fast and he had to grip the metal wires holding the umbrella together. When it settled, the whole thing bounced and the blonde girl slide down to Harry. She smiled at him. "That was fun." She earned a scowl for that.

"Hold on." Hagrid said, raising them far above his head. Harry could see through the light pink material that something dark was rising to meet them. Once the water hit the bottom, the giant hand let go and the current carried them away.

They floated away very far and very fast. Both of them tried to climb the walls, but both failed to find a grip in the smooth polyester. Soon they gave up, sitting in the middle of the umbrella as it floated. The light never changed.

"This is dull." Harry said, leaning back. The only good thing from all this time going nowhere was that he was now dry.

"Really?" Luna asked, curling her legs underneath herself. "How often do you ride an umbrella?"

Harry stared at her. She stared back, gray eyes unblinking. He noticed that she had missed a few strands when she was pushing her damp hair out of her face. It really started to annoy him that the almost white blonde strands were stuck to her petite features. Harry was just starting to lean over, the annoyance over riding anything else, when suddenly they hit something.

Both occupants of the umbrella tumbled out as it tipped to the side. Harry somersaulted, landing face down in sand. He sat up quickly, spitting out the tiny grains while trying to brush them off his clothes.

"Now, now, what have we here?"

Harry looked up, his hands stopping in mid brush.

"A charming girl and a boy with bunny ears."

Harry stood up, his eyes never leaving the twins. They were certainly Fred and George with their tall gangly forms, fiery red hair and freckled faces. But they were dressed just as outlandishly as he. The shorts they wore were Gryffindor red, reaching above their knees and poofing out. Their shirts were long sleeved and white. The collar was to big, however, and a gold bow on the large side wrap around their throats. Knee high white socks, with red and gold strips, covered the bottom half of their legs, along with simple black shoes.

Fred and George were smiling at them, their arms intertwined. Harry glanced to Luna, who was also standing up. She seemed no worse for wear, except a bit of sand on her apron. Harry turned back in time to see that one of the twins was coming up to him. "Fred?" he asked, as the Weasley linked his arm with Harry's. It was either be dragged or follow along peacefully as they headed closer to the trees.

Harry glanced to his side, so see that George and Luna were skipping along side them. "I'm not Fred." Harry turned back to the twin. He looked at him closely. Harry was pretty sure it was Fred.

They stopped suddenly. Fred let go of his arm and he walked a bit ahead. The red head turned around and waited, while his twin walked beside. "Isn't this fun Harry?" Luna spoke softly from next to him.

"I," Fred said, his hand going to his chest. "am Tweedledee. He is Tweedledum."

George nodded his head. "And we are going to have some fun!"

Harry shook his head. He was on a mission to get this over with and he knew for a fact that they weren't his date. Or, more precisely, he prayed they weren't. "I'm sorry, but I don't have time for fun."

The twins chocolate brown eyes widen, and their opposite hands with to their mouths. "No time for fun?" George said, looking to his brother.

"Holy Merlin, Alice, what have you done?" They both looked to Luna, and when Harry turned to her, she was smiling.

"I see no harm in having a bit of fun Harry." Luna said, looking to Harry.

Harry shook his head again. "I do. We're on a mission."

The twins crossed their arms, looked at each other with a bit of a pout. They shook their heads at each other and turned to Harry. Their arms dropped to their sides. "It's only manners to play a game." Fred said, waving a finger at him.

George nodded. "A marvelous and fun game, if it were all the same."

The dark haired boy shook his head. "Sorry, but no. I really want to get out of here." He turned to Luna. "Come on Luna, let's go."

Luna shrugged and followed as Harry started to walk past the twins. When they were a few feet past them, one of them staged whispered. "If you win the game, you get a prize."

"Perhaps you'd like to know who gave to this surprise?"

Harry stopped. He turned and looked at them. They were grinning, the sort of grin they use before they do a prank. "Oh, oh, he's curious." Fred said, leaning his head to his brother's shoulder.

"He wants to know about the mirror that is so mysterious." George said, leaning his head on the others.

Harry had never wanted to smack the twins before, but this whole rhyming thing was getting on his nerve. "Alright, what is the game?"

"Tell us a riddle." George said, pulling away from his brother.

"One that will make us laugh so hard that it'll hurt our middle." Fred said, standing taller.

"Fine." Harry said, crossing his arms. He was never one to tell riddles, so how was he supposed to tell them one.

He felt a pat on his arm and turned to see Luna smiling at him. "You can do it."

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. Think. "Alright…what do men do standing up, ladies do sitting down and dogs do on three legs?"

There was absolute silence. Harry opened his eyes and looked at the twins. They were staring at him. Then there was a bit of giggling. Then there was complete laughter. "Alright, what's your answer."

George shook his head. "Don't make us say it."

Fred was giggling to much to say anything.

"Well, you two are completely wrong." Harry said, thanking that he had heard that joke last summer. "It's shake hands."

The laughter abruptly stopped and they stared at Harry. The dark haired boy shrugged. "It's true." They shook their heads and started to laugh again.

Harry turned to Luna. She was giggling. "Was it really that funny?"

The blonde looked up at him. "It was so-so."

Harry pouted then stuck his tongue out at her. He turned back to the twins, who were still laughing. "Are you going to tell me what I want to know?"

Fred looked up. "We're not allowed to tell you about the hand." His voice was hoarse.

"Though we can give you some advise about the land." George said, standing up straight. "Don't sweat the petty things_…_"

"Don't pet the sweaty things_…_" Fred continued.

"And always remember," They said in unison. "Humpty Dumpty was pushed."

Harry was dumbfounded. "That's it? That's all the bloody advise you're going to give me?"  
They nodded. Harry scowled and turned. "Come on Luna, let's get out of here."

Luna shrugged and followed. As they were headed deeper into the forest, Luna turned to look at the twins. They winked at her. She winked back.


End file.
